War Between Worlds
by Michi-Sama
Summary: What is Buffy's reaction to Faith's return? and what happens when Faith has an encounter with the Warrior Princess? (Buffy/Xena/Whatever else i think up) please r
1. Friend or Foe?

Disclaimers: I do not own Buffy or anyone else for that matter. So don't yell at me!! And this is my first fic so be kind and please review. Thanks  
  
  
  
Buffy ran in pursuit after the person who had just helped dust a few vampires. Normally, Buffy would have just forgotten about it and told Giles later, but not this time. She was worried. The woman showed amazing strength and speed...maybe even "super natural" strength and speed..and only one thought crossed her mind as she ran. Slayer. Could this woman be a slayer? Had something happened to Faith? wait..what REALLY could happen to a slayer in jail? Unless there was some sort of toilet demon in Faith's cell she should be fine...right?  
  
Buffy's thoughts were interrupted when she realized she was running blindly..with nothing to follow..  
  
"I hate it when they disappear!" Buffy mumbled to herself as she turned around and headed towards the Magic shop to tell Giles about her recent dilemma.  
  
As Buffy walked down the darkened street her mind began to wander through a lot of things. She had lost her life saving this world, she had risked it again just 5 minutes ago and never a single solitary note of gratitude from anyone. She knew the people of Sunnydale chose to ignore the fact that they lived on the hell mouth but her death put things into perspective for her. But that wasn't the biggest of her problems.she hated lying to her friends.deceiving them, for she had led them to believe that she was in a hell dimension after her death but in all actuality, she was in the greatest place any mortal could ever want to be. Heaven. And she was ripped out of blissfulness as if she hadn't contributed enough to this world. As if she had committed an awful crime and needed to pay for it. Had she done something wrong? How could anyone let her come back to this world.this Hell after being in paradise. She didn't like to think about it too much and she let it slide from her mind..as she approached the familiar little shop.  
  
Buffy went into the magic shop and the first thing she saw was Anya behind the counter and Xander on the other side. As usual the two were making out or discussing something about their sex life. Buffy thought about how easy it would be for any kleptomaniac witch to steal something. Buffy walked down the stairs and stood behind Xander waiting for one of the two to realize her presence. She folded her arms and tapped her foot waiting.and waiting.until she finally realized they knew she was there.they just didn't care.  
  
"Ahem" Buffy cleared her throat in an attempt to get some attention but her efforts went ignored.  
  
God Buffy thought to herself these two are worse than vampires when it comes to sucking  
  
With a sigh Buffy walked into the back deciding to find Giles on her own. When she went into the training room she saw Giles tinkering with some of the equipment.  
  
"Training for the national watcher's competition?" Buffy said sarcastically  
  
"Ah, Buffy" Giles said while standing up "the patrol went well I take it?" He began cleaning his glasses off as Buffy began to speak.  
  
"Oh, you know how it goes" Buffy said with enthused sarcasm "walk in the graveyard, some guy with pointy teeth threatens your life, jam a pointy stick in his chest and watch him turn to dust before your eyes. But then you realize that you had help from a mysterious woman and she looks like she may be stronger than you so you follow her.with no luck"  
  
"a vampire?" Giles asked not really knowing what Buffy was getting at.  
  
"No..i don't think she was a vampire, why else would she help me kill them? Unless she has a soul but lets hope that's not the case. Lord knows we've already had enough drama with Vampires and souls ugh..its just a big ugly mess."  
  
Giles let out a heavy sigh knowing he would have to pry to get some information out of Buffy. "What did she look like? Describe her to me"  
  
"Well." Buffy recalled what the woman looked like "She was tall.I mean this chick was beastly and she had dark hair.and I'm gonna guess she's a Madonna fan.who else would wear breast plates? And she had some.sort of circular object on her side and she handled those vamps like it was nothing.she even knew the old stake through the heart trick and she's not a member of the Scooby Gang!"  
  
Giles finished cleaning off his glasses and put them back on. "Can you show me what the circle object looked like?" He asked Buffy handing her a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
Xander and Anya were still smooching when they, yet again, heard the door open. But this time, Xander felt something, a familiar presence? He didn't know but he was compelled to look up, and what he saw made him jump back in surprise.  
  
"What?.what is it?" Anya asked confused as to why Xander had just reacted the way he did. "Did I do that thing with my tongue again that you don't like?" Anya followed Xander's path of vision when he didn't respond to her and she saw a girl about the same age as Xander with dark brown hair and a.what was the word? Unique sense of style. "Oh I'm sorry, we're closed but you can come back and give me money bright and early tomorrow at 8:00."  
  
Ignoring Anya, the girl began to speak "Hey Xand" She said in a casual tone while picking up a light green candle "long time no see, but I'm diggin the new hangout, way better than that stuffy old library a Slayer needs her space ya know?" she brought the candle to her nose to smell it and pushed it away with a look of disgust. "Eww what the hell is this?"  
  
"Scent of goat gizzard, $5.99 plus tax of course" Anya said hoping for a sale.  
  
Buffy was drawing, well attempting to draw, what she thought was the object she saw when she heard Xander.  
  
"uhh Buffy.you might want to come out here"  
  
Buffy let out a heavy sigh and got up. A slayer's job never ends. I hope he doesn't want me to open the pickle jar like last time. Buffy was complaining mentally as she left the back room and entered the front of the shop where Xander was. What she saw threw her completely off guard and made her stop dead in her tracks.  
  
"Hey B. how's it going?"  
  
Faith. The Rogue slayer was back in town.  
  
----------------------  
  
Well, what'd you guys think of the first chapter? Its short I know but please review it anyway. Thanks  
  
Michi-sama 


	2. Encounters

Hey everyone...I'm Reaaalllly reallllly sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter I had some things to think through with this before I continued it, but now I know everything and the next chapter will be out very soon. And please review!!  
  
_______  
  
"Faith?! What the HELL are you doing here?" Buffy yelled at Faith with bitterness. "No on Second thought I don't want to know just leave...NOW."  
  
"Sorry B. can't do that...and as for why I'm here...I heard you kicked the can and I figured the Hellmouth could use a Slayer and with you 6 feet under..that left me. So here I am," Faith said in her casual tone.  
  
"Since when have you cared about Slaying? And protecting the Hellmouth?? No I get it, you figured I was out of the picture so you could come screw Xander again? Switch Bodies with Willow this time? Oh! I got it! Maybe you can try to revive the mayor! Oooh yeah Faith that'd be a good one. ."  
  
"Screw Xander?" Anya repeated Buffy's words and looked at Xander. "She does mean screwed with your head right? As in tricked you and not..physically...you know."  
  
"uh....well...um..." Xander choked on his words looking for an answer that would please Anya. "...lets talk about this later...now isn't a good time...what with the 2 slayers going neck to neck..we might have to duck for cover at any given minute!"  
  
"Look B. I'm here whether you want me to be or not, and I'm not going anywhere, So live with it. That's the way things are."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in Cell block C somehwere? How the hell did you get out?" Buffy asked letting her anger slide a little.  
  
"Demons...they busted the place up pretty bad...everyone got out. So here I am." Faith responded  
  
"Demons? In L.A......a lot of them? How? When? Why didn't Angel tell me? Does he need my help??" Buffy asked with concern rising in her voice.  
  
"Chill out B. he and his scoobies are taking care of things."  
  
"Hey!" Xander protested "We're the only scoobies around here!....those Imposters!"  
  
"Actually..." Anya chimed in "Cordelia was a Scooby at one point in time"  
  
"Shhh!!" Xander waved a hand hushing Anya to hear the rest of the argument.  
  
"Look Buffy, I've had a lot of time to think and I realized...you're the only other person to know how it feels...what it's like...the depth of being a Slayer...No one else knows that except you.'  
  
"Yeah, well we had our chance to have sleepovers and paint our nails..but instead you tried killing us all and I have nothing to say to you, So either you leave now, or I make you" Buffy responded, her eyes never leaving Faith's for a second. Buffy walked up to Faith so they were eye to eye, Buffy was just about to go at it Faith when the door to the magic shop opened and Willow walked in.  
  
"Hey Will, You're late and missing all the action, Buffy and Faith...the sequel." Xander said to Willow. Suddenly he could feel the intense glare of Buffy. "I mean uh...Nothing going on here...nope...nothing.."  
  
Willow decided not to comment on Faith being there, figuring enough comments were already made and tried lightening the mood. "Sorry I'm late, I was trying a new spell and I sorta...lost track of time. But I'm here now!" Willow said with a bright smile  
  
Faith rolled her eyes at the shift in the conversation. "I'm going to patrol. Oh and B. I'm gonna need a place to stay for the time being." Faith said smirk on her lips "I figured you could help me out" and before Buffy had a chance say anything, Faith was out the door.  
  
(AN: this next part refers to Xena's Point of View in the beginning of chapter 1)  
  
Xena watched from a rooftop as the blonde that was running after her apparently gave up and began walking the other way. Xena could have just confronted her but she wanted to observe more before she made any moves. She made her descent from the roof by doing a front flip and quietly went to meet back up with Gabrielle.  
  
The Blonde Amazon princess waited impatiently for Xena. It had been a few days since they had suddenly appeared in this new world. They had no clue where it was or how to get back, or how they even got there. Xena had gone out to try to find information and Gabrielle was to try to find them clothes so they fit in with everyone here. Xena had given Gabrielle the money that was used here...How Xena got the money, Gabrielle didn't know...  
  
"Gabrielle!" Xena called as she approached the blond.  
  
"Xena, how did it go? Did you find out anything?" Gabrielle asked  
  
"No...but there is someone who may know...a girl..she fought..things...Bacchae maybe? They looked a little different but resembled them."  
  
"So..She'd have to be pretty strong to be able to fight things of that nature correct?"  
  
"That's my hunch, but before we do anything, we need to get some clothes that don't look so..different...we need to fit in. You stay here while I go get clothes but be careful in case one of those...things decides to attack." Xena said and turned around and began a slow jog in the opposite direction.  
  
"You be careful to Xena!" Gabrielle yelled hoping Xena had heard her.  
  
Faith was walking down the darkened streets of Sunnydale remembering her days as a Co-Slayer with Buffy. She walked past what was formerly Sunnydale High and wondered what the Ascension was like. She would of loved to have seen the Mayor his finest moment. Yet still...Part of her was glad that Buffy and the gang beat him. That must have been a good fight. Suddenly she heard a crash followed by shattering glass and jumped at the chance to get some action. She ran to where she heard the commotion and saw a woman taking clothes from the local Boutique.  
  
"What's this? A vamp with style? Never thought I'd see the day" Faith folded her arms as she was ignored by the woman. She KNEW that woman heard her and that only ticked her off more. "Alright, you're no fun, You're dust." Faith jumped in the broken window and approached the woman and she saw she was packing some heat....if you could call a sword heat. "Oooh look's like I'm gonna get a good fight after all, and believe me I been itching for a fight...sitting in that Cell all that time got my juices flowing." Faith was getting more ticked off every second as she was ignored. "So you got a name or, are you just gonna be another pile of dust in a few seconds?"  
  
"Xena, Warrior Princess" the woman answered without looking up from the clothes rack.  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere, I'm Faith, Vampire slayer and you are 2 seconds away from-." Faith was cut off when Xena tried to walk past her with the stolen clothes. "Ohh no you don't," Faith leaned against the wall with a devilish grin, blocking Xena's path.  
  
"I suggest you move, if you don't want to get hurt that is." Xena replied with a bitterness that Faith wasn't used to.  
  
"Look lady, I don't know who you think you are, but you obviously don't know who you're talk-" Faith was once again cut off when there was a sudden movement from Xena. Before Faith could realize what had happened Xena had her in an arm lock against the wall where she was unable to move. With one quick motion and a loud snap, Faith's arm had been pulled from its socket.  
  
"Maybe next time you'll listen." Xena said while picking up her things and walking from the Boutique leaving Faith in a state of shock and pain. Stumbling to get to her feet, Faith's head reeled with thoughts about the woman that she had just encountered. Whatever or whoever she was, she had to let Buffy know about what had just happened. And the next time they met, Faith would be ready. 


End file.
